Lights Out In Kong
by Silvolf
Summary: Shaun of the Dead meets Gorillaz in this short story of the band's epic journey to restore power to the electric in Kong Studios. Seems easy? Um, no. They must face darkness, hordes of zombies and a very annoyed Murdoc. Will they reach the bunker before t


Lights Out In Kong

Zombies ran wildly about creating havoc wherever they went. People dying, coming back to life, being shot in the head, dying again…

2-D sighed. He loved zombie movies, they were just like real life. Of course, in real life it wasn't quite as fun. There's a radical difference between watching a guy being chased by zombies in a film and actually being chased by them yourself. But they were all outside right now, in the nearby graveyard or something…well they weren't bothering him so it was ok. His mind was lost, as it always was when he watched zombie movies, in deep thought of what was going on on the screen. He didn't even notice Noodle trying to offer him some popcorn. She nudged him again.

"2-D! 2-D-san! Oi! Hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked as though he just realised she was there.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Noodle, I was erm…" he trailed off as something on the screen caught his eye.

Noodle rolled her eyes and put the bag of popcorn on his lap, settling back down next to him. He loved zombie movies.

Half an hour later the credits were rolling and 2-D was back on planet earth…well as much on planet earth as he normally is. He stretched, leaning back on the couch and stretching out his arms with a yawn. He scratched his side and looked at Noodle.

"You hungry? I dunno how long ago I had somethin' to eat but my tummy's starting to eat itself right now."

"Yes, uh, I did offer you the popcorn but you seemed engrossed in the film and didn't notice." replied Noodle.

"Popcorn?" 2-D started looking around the couch for it and found the empty packet on the floor.

Noodle grinned. "So I, finished it!"

"Oh." Was 2-D's only reply. He looked at the empty packet blankly, screwed it up and threw it in the general direction of the bin, where it landed neatly next to it. 2-D didn't notice, he'd already stood up and was heading towards the door.

"You comin' Noodle girl? I fink Russ got some more donuts today. I could really go for a pizza right now though."

Noodle stood up and followed him. She could always eat, since she was growing and was very active with the various martial arts she did.

She smiled and shook her head at 2-D's unhealthy choice of food.

The light was on in the kitchen when they got there and Russel was sat at the table, helping himself to a large box of donuts, which was nearly empty. 2-D headed straight for the fridge and opened the door, peering in. As usual the contents of the fridge were not particularly exciting in the way of edible things but someone looking for the weird and gruesome would have a field day in there. 2-D shuddered as he moved a zombie brain to reach a can of coke behind it. Why were there such odd things in the fridge? He nearly mistook a severed finger for a sausage. He opened the freezer drawer looking for one of those microwaveable pizzas to share with Noodle who was watching Russel eat the last donut.

Russel momentarily stopped his chewing to check the box and found he had indeed had the last donut.

"Sorry Noodle, I should have saved you one"

"No, no it's ok. 2-D is making a pizza" she pointed to where 2-D was reading the instructions on the pizza box with an expression of intense concentration.

Russel finished his last large mouthful of donut and watched 2-D also. Watching 2-D trying to cook anything was always fairly amusing. Half the time he burnt the food, dropped it on the floor or ate most of it before he'd finished. Today he was trying to cook it in the wrapper. He took it out of the box but didn't take the plastic wrapping off.

Noodle's eyes widened. "2-D! Take the wrapper off first!" she said urgently as he put the pizza in the microwave.

"Naw, see, you can cook these in the wrapping. It acts as insulation and cooks it faster." Even though this was a rather intelligent thing to say, Noodle knew he was wrong and gritted her teeth as he programmed the time in on the microwave.

"D, I think you should listen to her, man." murmured Russel.

2-D pressed the start button and the pizza began to slowly rotate on the tray inside the microwave, looking proud of his achievement. He sat down at the table next to Russel and tipped the donut box towards himself with one long finger, peering in.

"Aw Russ, you ate all the donuts again."

"I bought the donuts. You wanted one, you shoulda been quicker." replied Russel.

2-D gave him a "you're such a pig" look and snorted. Noodle had been staring transfixed at the microwave, watching the plastic packet the pizza was in slowly expanding.

"Um…2-D-sama? I think you should stop the pizza…"

"It's fine Noodle. It'll be done in a minute, be patient. You can't be that hungry, you ate all the popcorn."

Suddenly there was a loud BANG!

All three of them spun round and stared at the microwave.

The pizza had exploded. The microwave was still going and it beeped as it stopped turning.

"Man, if you had to cook it in the wrapping you could've at least pierced it so it didn't fill with air" said Russel rolling his eyes.

"Oh crap" muttered 2-D miserably. Not only did he not have a pizza but he had to clean the microwave. He was glad the damage hadn't been worse though. However the pizza had gone in the vents when it exploded so it was good it wasn't still going because it would have over heated. Who knows what disaster would have occurred then.

Noodle sighed. "So, I guess it is toast for tea again then?"

Russel stood up. "Yeah an' I'm the one who's gonna make it. D, you clean out that microwave and don't get water in the electrics!"

2-D mooched a bit and grabbed a cloth. Soon he was very carefully cleaning the interior of the microwave, making sure to get all of the ill fated pizza off. He got about half way through and dropped the cloth, plonking himself down on a chair and taking out a cigarette. He popped it in his mouth, holding it lightly between his lips as he fumbled around in his jeans pocket for his lighter.

Noodle, who by now was munching happily on her fresh toast, watched him.

"Aren't you going to have any toast 2-D?" she asked. Since he was smoking, he couldn't really eat toast too.

"I'm not really hungry now" he replied, flicking his lighter and lighting up the end of his cigarette lazily.

"You aint finished cleaning that microwave yet" frowned Russel.

"I'll do it, I just need a fag. I haven't had one since the film."

Noodle shook her head and sighed at his addiction.

Russel sat back down with a plate full of hot buttered toast and started tucking in.

2-D stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts. The sky was dark outside, there was a storm coming, he couldn't see the moon for all the clouds. It had started to rain too, big fat raindrops splashing and rolling down the window.

For a while, no one spoke. The only sounds were the rain, Russel and Noodle chewing on their toast and the distant sound of thunder that slowly grew louder. 2-D finished his ciggy and squeezed it out on the table with his thumb.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and a spark of lightning nearby, which illuminated the landfill sight outside briefly.

Russel frowned. "It's gettin' closer" he said looking out the window. Noodle followed his gaze. Another clap of thunder made 2-D jump.

Noodle finished her toast and wandered over to the window.

"Yes, but it will pass" she said hopefully. Kong Studios, being on a hill was always prone to getting hit by lightning but so far no lasting damage had ever been done. 2-D's brow wrinkled as he started to worry. Russel ignored it. Storms never bothered him.

2-D opened his mouth to point something out and all of a sudden the lights went out. The fridge was no longer whirring happily in the corner. The distant sound of a TV in one of the other rooms had ceased. 2-D shut his mouth quickly.

Noodle felt her way back to the table.

"Oh great. Why did it have to happen tonight of all nights. There was a movie I wanted to see on TV." grumbled Russel.

"Aw great, this is just perfect. How're we gunna get the electric back?" 2-D said, panicked.

"We will have to go down to the basement and restart the generator. There is a switch down there. Because the power was cut, we will need to reset the switch and start it back up again." said Noodle, wisely.

"Yeah but erm, won't it just come back by itself?" asked 2-D, not really wanting to move away from the kitchen without a torch and nothing to defend himself.

"Yes, but we do not know when. If you wish to wait here all night in the dark that is up to you."

Noodle's words made 2-D shiver. He didn't want to spend any time in the dark and waiting till morning just seemed out of the question, it had only really just got dark.

"Awright" he sighed at last, defeated.

"What about you, Russel-san? Are you going to join us on our uh, quest?"

"Man, you guys are gonna need all the help you can get if we encounter them undead freaks. 'Course I'm comin'."

"Then lets go!" said Noodle brightly. 2-D said nothing. Zombies were the last thing he wanted to meet right now. No lights, no electric…no television. No shit!

They got up and prepared to go, but as he fell over a chair, bumped into Russel and they both fell in a heap, 2-D realised they were missing one very important item. A torch.

"Er, guys? Maybe we need a torch. Anyone got one?" he said untangling himself from Russel and standing up rather wobbly.

"No, man the only torch I can think of is in Murdoc's Winnebago. He's got one of those big industrial ones he keeps there if he breaks down." pointed out Russel. "We'll have to pay him a visit on the way to the boiler room."

"That's if he's _in_ his Winnebago…" murmured 2-D.

"Well we cannot uh, go around looking for him. If he is there, we will borrow his torch. If the door is unlocked we will take the torch. If not, we will have to get to the boiler room unaided." said Noodle, devising a plan.

Russel was feeling his way to the door. He found the handle and opened it. A flash of lightning lit up the room. For a moment they all saw the way to the door and headed for it. 2-D fumbled about once again for his lighter and flicked it, turning the flame up fully so it cast a fairly good light.

"'Ere, this might make a torch for a bit." he said.

Noodle nodded approvingly. "Lead the way then!"

"Me? Naw, I dun wanna walk in front. If there's zombies out there they'll attack me first."

Russel groaned and tapped 2-D on the shoulder, making him jump and nearly drop the lighter. "Here, give it to me and I'll lead the way. You really are a wimp, D." 2-D handed him the lighter and he took the lead with Noodle in the middle and 2-D bringing up the rear. He didn't really like bringing up the rear either, but wouldn't let Noodle do it because she was too young and had to go in between them for protection. Noodle wasn't bothered as she could protect herself perfectly well from any attackers.

As they wandered down a corridor, occasionally being lit up by the lightning, they heard eerie moans coming from behind closed doors. They walked past Noodle's room and headed for the first floor lobby. The drinks machine was of course no longer lit up. 2-D felt suddenly thirsty.

"Russel! Don't go near the elephant!" warned Noodle as they saw the outline of a very large grey body to the left of them. An occasional fart emitted from the vast grey behind, the reason for Noodle's warning. Fire and gas don't mix well. The elephant glanced at them lazily, too drunk on fizzy liquid to even care while looking a little disgruntled at the fact the machine seemed to be no longer working. It wagged its little tail and farted again.

2-D sniggered. He found the noise pretty amusing no matter when he heard it.

It was then that they discovered they were stuck. The lift wouldn't work. Nothing worked.

"Aw shit!" 2-D swore loudly. The elephant looked round in mild surprise.

Russel groaned.

"We'll have to take the stairs." said Noodle.

"Wot, you mean them ones behind that door, behind the elephant?" said 2-D pointing to a door that the elephant was standing in front of.

"Yes." was the short reply.

Now came the problem of getting the elephant to move. The door opened outwards, away from the elephant so they could just crawl under the elephant and get through. However, Russel wouldn't fit.

2-D waved the lighter in front of the elephant but it just stared at it and watched it. Russel called to it but it ignored him. Noodle had a better idea. She ran back down the corridor they'd just come down and into her room where she found some peanuts she kept for the elephant.

It moved as soon as it saw them in her hand. She put them on the floor and they headed for the door while the elephant munched happily on it's peanuts.

They headed down the stairs, 2-D tripping up several times and trying not to fall into Noodle.

The stairs lead out to the lobby. The flame on 2-D's lighter had gotten considerably smaller as it had begun to run out of lighter fluid. Russel turned it off as they debated their next move.

The stairs came up to the left of the lobby desk and the room lit up briefly, casting creepy shadows on the walls. 2-D shivered even though it wasn't cold. There was that creepy moaning again. Something moved behind the desk.

"Ok," said Russel, "we go through that door over there and down the corridor to the car park, not much further now." 2-D was amazed they'd made it this far.

"Let's go then!" said Noodle happily; trying to disguise the fact she too had heard the moaning. The little creature who sat at the lobby desk watched them in the darkness, it's red eyes glowing. They heard it giggle and the red eyes disappeared, to be replaced by more moaning.

"Wot was that?" mumbled 2-D, poking Russel and trying to grab the lighter off him. Russel flicked the lighter on and they all screamed. Illuminated in the darkness were the blank, white, staring eyes and pallid, rotting flesh of a zombie, standing only inches away from them and groaning loudly.

They all tried to run for the door at once, 2-D's long legs tripping him up and Russel nearly stepping on Noodle in his haste to escape. And thus they lost their bearings and ran the wrong way.

2-D groped around, trying to stand up. He grabbed Noodle's hand and pulled himself up, then fell back down again, still holding her hand, which he had ripped off from the wrist. He screamed, realising it was not Noodle's hand but the hand of a zombie who was standing over him. Scrabbling away, slipping across the floor he managed to get himself into a vertical position once more and ran straight into the outstretched arms of another zombie. He could see Russel's light flickering in the distance. It seemed 2-D had run right along the corridor away from the door they were supposed to be heading for.

"2-D sama! Over here!" cried Noodle and Russel waved the lighter around, hoping it would be more noticeable.

But 2-D had other problems on his hands. Turning from the zombie, he tried to run towards his fellow band members, only to discover the corridor was now blocked by the zombie whose hand he had pulled off.

"Oh shit!" he screamed, trying not to panic and remember how to defend himself in such a situation.

Zombies. Slow moving, yet surprisingly powerful. Avoid being bitten or scratched by one at all costs. Not very intelligent. Can be killed by removing the head or destroying the brain. Most effective weapon against a zombie? Any large heavy object that can cause a lot of damage, say, like a baseball bat or a large knife. 2-D swore loudly again, as he didn't currently possess such a weapon. He also felt a rather unpleasant headache coming on.

Plus he didn't have time to think. The zombie's hand clawed at him in the darkness as it lurched forward. Mustering up all his courage, he balled his hand into a fist, drew back his arm and punched forward as hard as he could, hoping he was aiming at the zombie's head. There was a thud, followed by a hoarse scream as the zombie fell backwards and it's head collided with the concrete floor.

2-D leaped over it and ran as fast as his long legs would carry him towards Russel's little flame that was growing steadily dimmer.

"Nice one, D" commented Russel as they prepared to open the door. They could all hear the slow plodding of footsteps as the zombies followed them and noticed with much unease the moaning was now a lot louder as more zombie voices joined in.

Zombies loved the dark and as the electric was out, they had made a beeline for the studio, probably to get revenge for all their countless comrades Murdoc had culled with much relish.

Noodle slowly opened the door, Russel shining the light in. But, where they expected to see an empty, darkened corridor, instead the light picked out a pair of white, dead eyes, skin that was peeling from a maggot infested skull and dirty teeth, revealed under cracked lips that were curled into a snarl.

And that wasn't the only thing the light danced across. The whole corridor was packed with zombies. It was likely they'd come through the car park. And this was the only route the band members could take to the car park, unless they backtracked and went outside and around. Chances are there were more zombies out there so it didn't really matter.

"Ok, you guys get behind me" said Russel straightening up and glaring at the zombies. 2-D and Noodle did as they were told. There was only one way to the other end of the corridor and that was straight down, no matter what stood in their way. And who better to charge a bunch of zombies than a guy whose sheer size would make ten of them!

Russel squared his shoulders and tensed up. 2-D was quietly mumbling various things under his breath, some of which consisted of "Oh shit", "we're gunna die" and "ow me head, where'd I put me pills? Aw crap I fink I left 'em upstairs, what am I gunna do. Bloody hell. Me lighter's running out now too."

Noodle was merely preparing her body and mind for the oncoming zombie crushing marathon.

Russel snarled back at the zombie and leaped into action, running straight through, fists flying in a frenzy as he punched zombies out the way, the rest getting trampled if they fell over. Noodle finished each unfortunate trampled corpse off by leaping high in the air and landing on their heads with a crunch. 2-D bought up the rear, fists at the ready, just in case any remained upright. Luckily none of them did.

They finally reached the door to the car park, Russel smashing in one last zombie's head before they flew through the door and closed it firmly behind them. Noodle had followed Russel, 2-D ran in, slamming the door and standing with his back against it, just in case any more zombies decided to break in. But that wasn't the problem. The hordes of zombies entering the car park and heading straight for them was the problem.

2-D stood up from the door in shock, raising himself up to his full 6'2'' and trying to see the Winnebago past the zombies. He saw it.

Russel stood glaring down a particularly hideous zombie that kept edging closer.

"So? Which way do we go, D? Because I'm a revved up powerhouse of pain right now and if we have any chance of gettin' through these guys at all, we'll have to make a run for it."

"Um, it's over there, Russ." 2-D pointed. "But I fink we got a problem. Cos wot if we get there and the door is locked."

"It won't be locked by the time I'm through with it" snarled Russel.

"Er, I don't fink Murdoc would like that" pointed out 2-D.

"We can think about it when we get there, right now, the undead are upon us and we must move fast before they tear our bodies limb from limb in a horrible frenzy of bloodlust and gore." Noodle said solemnly.

"Not trying to make us worried or nuffink there then" murmured 2-D staying well behind Russel and peering over his shoulder at her.

"Come on then guys!" yelled Russel and rushed into the fray. Most of the zombies were taken so much by surprise at having a very large and angry drummer running through them that they didn't have time to react. Luckily for 2-D, because he really wasn't good at fighting zombies. You'd think he would be, what with all those movies he watches. But he tends to only pay attention to the bloody bits and not actually bother to remember the tips for zombie killing unless he thinks hard about it.

Noodle now separated from the others and rushed through the undead throng using a variety of high flying karate kicks and judo moves. As Russel and 2-D neared the Winnebago, they saw her already there, sat on top of it and banging on the roof yelling for Murdoc to open the door.

Murdoc had been having a relatively pleasant evening, lying on his bed in his underwear and looking at dirty magazines, whilst also being fully aware there was a sudden surge in zombie numbers outside his mobile home and not really giving much of a damn about it. His doors were locked, they didn't know he was there, the curtains were drawn and aside from his own occasional moan, the place was pretty quiet and inconspicuous. And then the banging started. He figured it was a zombie on the roof but he wasn't going out there to make sure. Then he heard Noodle's voice and groaned. What the hell was she doing down in the car park sitting on his Winnebago and yelling like that for, when the place was heaving with the undead masses? Shouldn't she be in bed or something? Much to his annoyance, Murdoc knew fully well he couldn't leave her there. Especially as it seemed she was yelling at him to open the door. Rolling his eyes and growling in annoyance he rolled off his grubby bed and staggered over to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, preparing himself for Noodle to rush in screaming. Instead he was knocked over by 2-D and then squashed by Russel.

"What…the fuck…" was all he could murmur from somewhere underneath a shivering 2-D and a very heavy Russel. Noodle had swung in through the doorway from the roof and she slammed and bolted the door.

"Er, this may seem like a stupid thing to say but why in the name of Satan are you here? And….GET OFFA MEEEE!!!" screamed Murdoc. Russel apologised and stood up. 2-D tried to curl into a corner somewhere; it was all getting a bit too much for him now.

Murdoc growled and picked himself up, dusted himself off and glared at Russel. "Well?!"

"There was a power cut and it's knocked out the generator. We came here on our way to the boiler room to turn the generator back on. We need a torch. We've been using 2-D's lighter so far but the fuel's runnin' out of it." explained Russel. "And when was the last time you bathed? Man, you smell worse than those guys out there!"

Murdoc chose to ignore that last cheeky remark. "So you came here and disturbed me just because you don't have a bleedin' torch? Well thanks a lot. Now they know I'm here when I was trying to keep a low profile. I bet this was all dullard's idea" Murdoc gave 2-D the evils.

"Er, no, actually it was my idea." replied Noodle straightening up.

Murdoc scratched himself and sighed. "Well, I'll get the torch. Then, will you all piss off and leave me to my er…myself?"

"You mean your magazines?" grinned Russel waving round a copy of _Big Boobs Monthly_.

Murdoc gritted his jagged green teeth and snarled at him. 2-D, still in his corner, winced.

A few expletives and rummaging around later and Murdoc handed Russel the torch. It was a huge torch and cast out a bright, strong beam when it was on.

"Murdoc-san, why don't you come with us? The boiler room may also be infested with the undead and we may need the backup." suggested Noodle.

Murdoc just stood there in his y-fronts, fiddling with his inverted cross pendant in agitation. He gave her a look of "not on your life"

"Look, luv, I don't mean to be rude…well actually I do, but I really don't feel…"

He trailed off as Russel interrupted.

"Look, I've been doing a lot of skull punching out there; I could do with someone else to back me up. Not that Noodle doesn't do a fine job of protecting herself too, but it's late in the evening an' I'm startin' to get tired. Besides you can take some of your temper out on those guys and feel pretty good about it."

"I can take my temper out on 2-D and feel good about it. Oh alright I'll come. I've got a loaded rifle here somewhere." Murdoc hunted for the gun and found it under his bed.

"Ok then troops, let's go!" He seemed to have cheered up considerably.

"Er, you might wanna put some clothes on" pointed out Russel.

Murdoc frowned and slipped on a pair of black jeans and his shoes. "There, happy? Bloody 'ell, I don't tell you how to dress…" he grumbled.

Noodle peered out of the window. It seemed that the zombies hadn't noticed their quick escape into the Winnebago.

"C'mon D, we're leaving." Russel helped 2-D up, where he stood with shaking knees and wobbled a bit.

"Um, mind if I take this, Muds?" He waved a baseball bat and grinned under confidently.

"Yeah, ok. But don't get blood on it." replied Murdoc.

Russel opened the door a crack and looked around. The car park was even more packed with zombies than it was before. Seemed half the graveyard had decided to come up to Kong for a little get together.

"I'll go first, 2-D, you next. Noodle after him and Murdoc, you bring up the rear"

"Who died and made you in charge" murmured Murdoc but didn't argue.

However, Noodle had something to say. "Hmm, I think if you bring up the rear this time, Russel-san and Murdoc you lead. Since Murdoc has the gun, he can clear the way and give Russel a rest for a bit."

"That's more like it! Out the way you two, let a real professional lead the way!" yelled Murdoc and jumped out the door without thinking. As soon as they heard the sound of his Cuban heeled boots hitting the ground, the zombies all turned, groaning and headed straight for him. Murdoc laughed like a madman, taking them out one by one.

"Don't waste our ammo! We'll need to save it if we hope to get across the car park to the bunker!" yelled Noodle, now out of the Winnebago and standing beside him.

Murdoc growled but lowered his weapon. 2-D and Russel joined him and they set off across the car park. Murdoc shot whatever was directly in front of them. If his aim was off (and half the time it was because he got too over enthusiastic), 2-D whacked the zombie's head off. Noodle fought any who came in from the side and Russel finished off the rest, leaving a trail of blood and carnage behind them. Murdoc' ammo ran out just before they reached the hole to the bunker so he swiped the bat off a protesting 2-D and went crazy with that instead.

"Nothing like a bit of violence to refresh the spirit, eh?" he screeched, doing in zombie after zombie. Then his arms started to ache and he had to stop.

Luckily by that time they'd reached the bunker entrance and headed through it. Now they had a chance to rest.

2-D sat down on the floor, Murdoc dropped the bat and flexed his arm and Russel leaned on the railings and looked down into the bunker.

Noodle had known something would go wrong and her fears were confirmed. Without electric, the lift down to the boiler room wouldn't work. Sure enough, the blue lights weren't flashing and there was no music. She took the torch from Russel and shone it down. She couldn't see the bottom.

Russel was the only other one who seemed to have cottoned onto the fact that they had no way of getting down the vertical shaft. 2-D was groaning because his headache had gotten worse and Murdoc was fumbling around trying to light a cigarette.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Russel.

"Russel, how long have you been living here? We take the lift down to the…er…oh. Ok, never mind. We're screwed." Murdoc had now realised their problem. "Let's go back to my Winnie and wait it out till morning. Hey, we could all get drunk! It'd help keep our minds off the rotting corpses outside."

"Pity there's no stairs really." mumbled 2-D, rubbing his head.

Noodle's face lit up and not just because the torch was shining on it. "2-D, that's it! See, look here." She shone the torch on the walls of the shaft and sure enough there was a ladder running down it, for the event that if the lift went wrong, the boiler room could still be accessed.

2-D hadn't bothered to get up. "Wot?" he asked.

"She means there's a ladder there you idiot." replied Murdoc taking a drag of his cigarette, which 2-D now looked longingly at. Murdoc gave him the finger and sneered.

Russel meanwhile, had been watching the zombies from the hole in the wall and noticed they seemed to be drifting their way. Well some were. Others were devouring the fallen and injured.

"Uh, guys, I think we'd better be moving. I think the zombies know we're here."

2-D's face drained of its colour. "Not again." he whispered.

"Come on then, Russel can go first" said Noodle pointing to the ladder.

"Why Russel? I thought we'd all agreed that _I_ was the one who was going first?" said Murdoc.

"Ok, if he trips and falls, he can land on you then" sniggered 2-D.

"Oh yeah, right." Murdoc shut up.

So Russel went first, followed by Noodle, followed by Murdoc (because he insisted he wouldn't be last), followed by 2-D.

As 2-D watched Murdoc carefully climb down to the ladder, a couple of zombies poked their heads round the hole in the wall and he started to panic.

"Hurry up Murdoc! The zombies are coming!" he shivered and looked around franticly.

"Be a bit patient. Besides, it wouldn't be such a loss." Murdoc sniggered to himself but climbed down. 2-D followed, shaking all over and fumbling with the top rung on the ladder. A zombie was coming towards him, arms outstretched as though to give him a hug of death.

As 2-D swung his legs over, he missed the rung and ended up hanging by his hands with his legs dangling down somewhere near Murdoc's face.

"Oi! Lamebrain! Get yer legs outta my face!" yelled Murdoc.

Somehow 2-D managed to lift his knee up and get a grip on the rung with his foot. He very slowly and shakily started to climb down.

The zombie at the top made an unpleasant choking noise and screamed its rage that it hadn't been able to capture the unfortunate singer.

Meanwhile, Russel had reached the bottom and Noodle soon followed.

"Hey, watch this!" yelled Murdoc and lifted his feet off the ladder, holding onto the sides of the ladder and sliding down with his hands. Except he made a miss-judgement and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Ow" was the only word that came to mind.

"Serves you right for bein' clever" smiled Russel.

"Aw shuttup!" groaned Murdoc standing up.

2-D made his way slowly and carefully down and they were at last all in the bunker. No zombies there, only the creepy skeleton dude in the "Room of Brians" who Murdoc liked to poke to get him to screech. 2-D surmised, he must also be called Brian. Brian the Skeleton.

They headed down the messy corridor, past the food store and the store room, guided by the light of the torch which Noodle held now. She opened the door to the boiler room and Murdoc went over to the generator, throwing the switch and powering it all back on again. The boiler room was lit by the light of the fiery hell hole so they didn't know by being in there if the power had been restored to Kong.

2-D had a peek down the corridor they'd just come down and sure enough the Chinese lantern which lit the corridor was shining brightly again.

"Yep it's working! Cor thank God that's over." he said with a smile of relief.

They headed back up the way they'd come, calling the lift down because it was still at the top of the shaft.

When they reached the top, they couldn't see any zombies so they assumed they'd all gone.

The zombies were heading out of the door into Kong Studios. However they were all congregating in the car park. Most were trying to leave and go back to the graveyard since the bright lights that now illuminated the car park were spooking them somewhat. But a few had crowded round Murdoc's pride and joy, his Winnebago!

Immediately he stormed into action, cursing and swearing and trying to fire his rifle at them. Which of course didn't work since he'd used up all the ammo the first time round. So he used it like a baseball bat instead.

"You know, he could've just borrowed mine." said 2-D.

"I think he can cope with what he has" grinned Russel.

"And I think this proves we also can cope with whatever comes our way!" said Noodle with a smile.

"Uh, unless it's a very angry Murdoc with a baseball rifle" replied 2-D.

The three of them laughed and headed back up to the lounge.

"Be right with you! Just need to finish a little business first" yelled Murdoc with zombie screams and heavy thuds ringing out into the night.

**END!**


End file.
